


Ze Sweet Caress of Twilight

by NotAnAngel97



Series: In Which Life Is A Musical [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAngel97/pseuds/NotAnAngel97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say, growing up in Beacon Hills can mean a few eccentricities. An emotional attatchment to the Lion King is the least of these.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Allison is surprised, Scott can sing and Jackson's not a douche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ze Sweet Caress of Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or this song.
> 
> Same universe as Peter and Stiles Get On The Floor. You don't need to have read that to understand this, but if you liked this, I would recommend the first one too.

Growing up in Beacon Hills meant two things. The first, you knew never order the Turkey sub from the deli by the park. The second was that you would be able to quote the entire Lion King movie. In Elementary school, whenever a teacher was sick, the sub would inevitably put on the Lion King and sit in the back of the class reading. Nobody questioned it, it was just a fact.

 

So when the pack gathered around for movie night at the loft, and Allison chose the Lion King, she had no idea what she was getting into. It all actually went normally for a while. Stiles had snorted and asked if Scar reminded anyone of another creepy and homicidal uncle. Scott swore up and down that Deaton was Rafiki. Jackson tossed popcorn at Isaac when he got teary at Mufasa’s death. Derek sighed a lot at the stupidity of teenagers and Peter perched on his staircase.

 

And then they got to THE scene. When Nala appeared and her and Simba wander off. Stiles grinned evilly and opened his mouth.

 

_‘I tell ya Pumba, this stinks!’_ He elbowed Scott in the ribs. Scott did not disappoint.

 

‘Oh, _sorry,’_ Scott apologized meekly.

 

‘ _Not you! Them! Him, her, alooone.’_

 

_‘What’s wrong with that?’_ Allison turned and stared at her boyfriend, who shrugged unapologetically. Stiles continued.

 

_‘I can see what’s happening.’ ‘What?’_

 

_‘And they don’t have a clue.’ ‘Who?’_

 

_‘They’ll fall in love, and here’s the bottom line. Our trio’s down to two.’ ‘Oh.’_

 

_‘Ze sweet caress of twiiilight. There’s_ magic _everywhere. And with all this rooomantic atmosphere, disaster’s in the airrrrrrr.’_ Stiles raised his arms with a dramatic flair, mimicking Timon perfectly from the screen. Isaac started to sing.

 

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

 

Then _Jackson_ of all people spoke up. Long ago, it was decided unanimously by his class, that he was the only one who could really do Simba. Whatever, at least he was the main character.

 

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

 

Who else would voice Nala but Lydia? It was even more perfect when she and Jackson got together. Now, singing this song, it seemed so apt. Especially after recent events.

 

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

 

Stiles threw his arms around Scott and Derek, who were sitting on either side of him. Scott began to sway and sing, while Derek just sat there, stone-faced. Looking closely at him though, you could see he was struggling not to crack a smile. Allison snuggled closer to Scott. Jackson wrapped his arms around Lydia and held her close, while she pulled Isaac closer to them. Peter smirked his villain smirk from his perch and joined in for a rousing chorus.

 

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

 

Stiles pulled his hands back and balled them into fists, looking on the verge of tears.

 

_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed._

 

Scott yanked Stiles close and they clutched at each other, much to Allison’s amusement. What was even stranger was that Jackson didn’t say anything snarky about the pair, or Lydia make a remark. Peter raised his eyebrow at the lack of mockery. Scott almost wailed.

 

‘ _His carefree days with us are history.’_

 

Scott and Stiles leapt for the couch, jostling Allison and Derek roughly, and threw their arms up into the air.

 

_‘In short, our pal is doooooooooooomed.’_

 

At that, the pair sat down, and Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Scott and Stiles, all turned their attention back to the movie. Allison whirled around to face Scott.

 

‘What the hell was that?’ she asked in awe. Looking to the others, the other four just shrugged, before returning to the screen. Scott turned back to face her and shrugged as well.

 

‘It’s a Beacon Hill’s thing.’


End file.
